Electrical signals can be modulated to convey information. However, for any given transmission medium, the electrical signal can decay or attenuate, causing data to be lost. To reduce data loss, communication systems can modulate the data (the baseband signal) or superimpose the data onto a carrier wave in the radio frequency (RF) spectrum. Receiver circuitry demodulates the baseband signal from the modulated signal, and the demodulated data represented by the baseband signal may be processed by associated circuitry. To extract the data from the baseband signal, circuitry can be used to determine the baseband signal's amplitude at particular sampling times. Such amplitude detection can be used to decode Amplitude Shift Keying (ASK) encoded signals, On-Off Keying (OOK) encoded signals, other encoded signals, or any combination thereof. As used herein, ASK encoding relates to a modulation technique where information is represented by changes in amplitude of an associated carrier wave. Further, as used herein, the OOK encoding refers to a modulation technique where information is represented by the presence or absence of a carrier wave.
Such modulation techniques are often used with radio frequency systems for utilities (such as utility-usage meter reading), for household items (such as home automation systems, garage door openers, and the like), for automotive features (such as tire pressure monitors, remote keyless entry systems, and the like), for other low-power applications, or any combination thereof. Accordingly, electronic devices that utilize such receivers may be used in environments that have more than one transmitter operating at the same or adjacent frequencies, which can lead to information degradation due to cross-talk and other interference. Unfortunately, conventional decoders often have low sensitivity or poor pulse-related co-channel interference immunity.